RWBY: United
by storyteller316
Summary: Note: This story takes place after Season three After team RWBY disbanded, Ruby and the others have been fighting the best they can, but now they must get Yang and the others back. Along the way, Ruby runs into a few secrets about her and the Silver Eyes.
1. Chapter 1: A new mission

Two months after Team RWBY disbanded, Ruby and her new team have been taking out Grimms wherever they found them.

"Jaune, watch your back!" said Ruby as she shot an Ursa that was heading his way.

"Thanks," said Jaune as he cut the head off the last one.

"I can't believe how many groups of these things we keep running into; I mean, that's the third one in only two weeks," said Nora.

"Salem must have gotten stronger because of the recent chaos," said a male voice from nowhere.

"Whose there?!" asked Ren as they looked around with their weapons ready.

"That was me," said the voice as a light came out of Ruby. It then turned into a short man with silver hair, mustache, and eyes.

"Who are you, and how did you do that?" asked Ruby who was creeped out by what just happened.

"His name is William Jaison," said Qrow who was standing in a tall tree nearby.

"It's been a while, Qrow," said William.

"You two know each other?" asked Jaune.

"I knew him, he died ten years ago during a mission," said Qrow as he jumped from the tree, landing right in front of William.

"Wait, that would make him a ghost now!" said Ruby as she ran behind Qrow.

"Actually, I'm the remains of the aura left after my death," said William.

"But why did you appear from a light that came from Ruby?" asked Ren.

"My aura fused with her aura upon my death ten years ago when she was only a little girl," said William.

"How is that possible?" asked Jaune.

"William was a Silver Eye when he was alive, just like Ruby is now," said Qrow as he took out his flask.

"And when a Silver Eye dies, their aura fuses with that of a living member," said William while he looked at Ruby.

"But I'm the last one," said Ruby who was no longer hiding behind Qrow.

"That's why you're the strongest Silver Eye ever, you even took down the Dragon I died to seal," said William.

"You sealed that thing away?" asked Jaune.

"With the help of three others, but with how strong Salem is becoming, it won't be long until she frees it again," said William.

"Who is Salem?" asked Ren.

"She's the mother and queen of the Grimms," said Qrow.

"They have a mother?" asked Nora.

"That's right, and you're going to need more people to fight her if you want to win this war," said William.

"The only problem with that is we don't even know where to start looking," said Ruby.

"What about your sister and the rest of team RWBY?" asked William.

"Yang is to hurt, and I don't just mean her arm, she not even mentally ready to fight," said Ruby.

"I have a way to fix both her problems," said William.

"But we're months from their home, it would take us to long to get back there," said Jaune.

"Put your hands on her back as she taps her scythe on the ground," said Qrow as he touched Ruby's shoulder. The others did as he had said, and when Ruby touched the scythe to the ground, they were engulfed by light.

"What, the?" asked Ruby as she opened her eyes to find them in front of her house.


	2. Chapter 2: Yang's anger

"How did we get here?" asked Ruby.

"You used my Semblance, Teleportation; the Silver Eyes can use the Semblances of the auras fused with them," said William.

"That's why I could freeze the Dragon," said Ruby.

"It was your mother's Semblance, you were able to use it since Cinder angered you enough to awaken your powers," said William.

"Who's out here?" asked Yang as she walked out of the house.

"Yang!" said Ruby as she hugged her.

"What are all of you doing here?" asked Yang.

"We came to ask you to come help us," said Jaune.

"I won't be of any help," said Yang as she grabbed what was left of her arm, which was covered by a tied off sleeve of her jacket.

"I never thought something this small would send Yang Xiao Long into despair," said William.

"Something this small; I lost my freaking arm, and who are you to say something like that to me?" asked Yang who was mad at his comment.

"I'm a guy who has been watching families dying while you lock yourself up in your little house," said William.

"Hey, this isn't helping," said Jaune.

"No, she needs to hear this, because her being a crybaby is not helping anyone, including herself," said William.

"Shut up!" said Yang as she swung her right arm as if to hit him. However, even though it did not make contact, William was blown backwards from a strong blast wave.

"How did I?" asked Yang who was stunned.

"Your Semblance evolved after losing your arm, now your own anger counts to the damage you dish out, and even that little stub is strong enough to kill someone," said William as he stood up.

"You can even mix it with green Dust to heal your arm," said William as a tree branch passed through his head.

"What are you?" asked Yang with a terrified expression.

"It's a long story, but what do you mean that it can heal her arm?" asked Ruby.

"She can take the arm of a freshly dead Grimm and attach it to herself," said William as he walked back to them.

"I could fight again?" asked Yang.

"You could have been fighting this entire time, just don't rely on just your fists," said William.

"Then I guess I'm back," said Yang with a determined expression.

"Now that we have her, how are we to find Weiss and Blake?" asked Nora.

"Jaune can, his Semblance is Search, which can let him find anyone in the world," said William.

"How do you know that?" asked Jaune.

"I can since it in your aura," said William.

"All you have to do is focus on the person and you'll find them; oh, and call me if you need anything," said William as he fused back into Ruby.

"We'll fill you in on everything over lunch," said Ruby as she looked at Yang, who couldn't believe what she had just seen.


	3. Chapter 3: Helping

A few weeks after getting Yang back, the group was fighting in a small village that was being attacked by some Grimms.

"Take this!" said Yang as she punched a Beringel, killing it by blasting the head off.

"That's the last of them," said Ren.

"We can't thank you all enough for saving our village," said a villager as several came out of their homes.

"It's what we're supposed to do," said Jaune.

"I was able to hold that last arm for a week," said Yang as Ruby held the arm of a Beringel to her stub.

"You're adapting to it better than William thought, he says you should be able to hold it for a month in three more weeks," said Ruby as Yang used her Semblance along with powered green Dust to fuse the Grimm arm to her own.

"I'm looking forward to it," said Yang as she started moving her new arm.

"As thanks for helping the village, I was wandering if you would all like to rest at our home," said a man that approached them along with his wife and son.

"We would be grateful, sir," said Ruby. Later, everyone was sitting and standing around a table except for the family.

"I still can't get it to work," said Jaune who was trying his Semblance.

"Maybe it needs a trigger to focus it," said Ruby. Suddenly, the light emerged from her, but turned into an elderly woman instead of William.

"You might be right, dear Ruby," said the woman.

"Did William send you?" asked Nora.

"Yes, my name is Jasmin, and I died over a thousand years ago and have seen a lot of things," said the woman.

"I'm sorry, but did you say she might be right?" asked Yang.

"Correct, I had a friend who had a Semblance like Jaune's, and he used a crystal ball to focus his Semblance," said Jasmin.

"You're telling me that I need a crystal ball to use my Semblance?" asked Jaune.

"Wait, what if it was the reflection of that person in the crystal ball that activated it," said Ruby.

"Once again, you are correct; however, the reflection must be in something you have a strong emotional tie with," said Jasmin.

"I think I have just the thing," said Jaune as he pulled out a gold pendant.

"Pyrrha gave me this before she died," said Jaune.

"Try looking at it while you think of someone," said Jasmin.

"Alright," said Jaune as he started to look at the pendant. Suddenly, his expression grew distant as he stared at it.

"What do you see?" asked Nora.

"It's Weiss, she's in a bedroom at a large house crying," said Jaune as he snapped out of the trance like state.

"We need to get to Atlas then," said Ruby.

"Only it shut its boarders, nothing or no one is allowed in, so they can protect the citizens," said Yang.

"You could combine Teleportation with Search, it will boost the range of William's Semblance," said Jasmin.

"Would that really work?" asked Ruby.

"But you'll want to reach the closest point to Solitas; the closer you are, the better it will work," said Jasmin as she vanished.

"Good thing we were heading north anyway," said Qrow.


	4. Chapter 4: Family reunion

A month after saving the village, the team found themselves in the ruins of another one that had been attacked recently.

"I know we have to go through this village, but man is it creepy," said Ruby.

"Are you still afraid of ghosts, you do realize that thousands are living inside you as we speak," said Qrow.

"I try not to think of it," said Ruby. Suddenly, a blood curdling scream filled the air.

"What was that?" asked Yang as they all looked around, standing back to back as they searched the area.

"I think it was that thing," said Jaune as a Nuckelavee came out from behind a building.

"What's a Nuckelavee doing here?" asked Qrow. Before another word was said, the Grimm started to attack them.

"That thing's fast!" said Nora as they dodged its arms, which could stretch out several feet from the body.

"Let's see how tough it is," said Ruby as she readied to charge.

"Don't do it!" said Qrow. However, Ruby had already charged at it at top speed, but the Nuckelavee was faster.

"Ruby!" said Yang as she watched her sister slam into a building from being slapped by the Nuckelavee.

"Keep it distracted!" said Yang as she ran to check on Ruby.

"That's better said than done," said Qrow as he started to shoot at the Grimm, which did not faze it.

"That thing hits harder than I thought," said Ruby as she stood up.

"Are you alright?" asked Yang.

"I will be, once we kill that thing," said Ruby as her eyes started to glow. Meanwhile, the others were having trouble with the Nuckelavee.

"This thing's strength is ridiculous," said Jaune who had just been sent flying by a slap to his chest plate.

"Then why don't we put it on ice?" asked Ruby as she walked up. The next thing they knew, ice started to crawl up the Nuckelavee's body until the whole Grimm was incased in a thick layer of ice.

"Whoa, she froze it solid," said Ren as they looked at the frozen Grimm with stunned expressions.

"It still takes a lot of energy out of me to do that," said Ruby as she sat down from a sudden dizzy spell.

"You sure have gotten stronger," said a woman's voice.

"Who is it this time?" asked Jaune.

"That would be me," said a woman in a metal mask as she walked out of another building.

"What are you doing here, Raven?" asked Qrow with a hateful expression.

"I was nearby and wanted to see how my daughter and Summer's were doing," said Raven as she removed the mask.

"Mom," said Yang with a stunned expression.


	5. Chapter 5: Family fued

"Whoa, I can see where Yang gets her looks from," said Nora as she looked back and forth from each of them.

"I have been keeping my eyes on you two, and I'm glad to see that both of you have grown so strong," said Raven.

"Why do you care, you left us years ago," said Yang who was obviously mad.

"I left because the tribe that raised me and Qrow was threatening me, which would have put you in danger too, but now I have taken over as the leader," said Raven.

"So what, you want to come back into our lives now?" asked Ruby who was also mad at Raven.

"I've been watching over you two since Ruby got into Beacon, I even save Yang's life when she lost her arm," said Raven.

"What are you talking about?" asked Yang.

"I pushed you out of the way when that guy was using his sword, he would have cut your head off if I hadn't," said Raven.

"That means you're the one responsible for me losing my arm," said Yang as she showed her the Grimm arm.

"You know what, why don't you just go ahead and leave us alone for good, Raven," said Ruby.

"Before I go, let me just say that you look just like Summer, you even have the same power she did," said Raven.

"I know that she had a Semblance to freeze things," said Ruby.

"It's not a Semblance, that is the power of the Winter Maiden," said Raven before jumping into a portal.

"Wait, does that mean?" asked Jaune.

"No, it's not possible, a Silver Eye can't have the power of a Maiden, they're supposed to counteract each other," said Qrow.

"Normally, but the two of them broke that rule, becoming the first to do so for two generations," said William as he appeared.

"Is that how I was able to hurt Cinder, by using the power of a Maidan against one?" thought Ruby.


	6. Chapter 6: Salem

As Ruby and the others made their way across Vail, Salem and her people were talking in her throne room.

"I have to say that I'm disappointed with you, only Cinder has been able to catch a Maidan, even though it turned her into the Maidan," said Salem.

"It's tough to find a moving target that we don't even know the face of," said Tyrian.

"Then I should let you know that I've found the Winter Maidan," said Salem.

"Who is it?" asked Hazel.

"The one who injured Cinder, Ruby Rose," said Salem.

"That brat is a Maidan?" asked Cinder in a low voice because of the burns to her face and throat.

"I was surprised too, but that's because of how much she looks like Summer, it's disgusting the resemblance between those two," said Salem.

"So, who gets the job of taking her?" asked Tyrian.

"No one, her powers have not fully matured yet thanks to her being a Silver Eye, and I don't feel like losing the Winter Maidan again," said Salem as she stood up.

"Cinder, I need to talk with you alone for a minute," said Salem as she headed to the door. A few minutes later, they were walking down a hallway.

"I need you and your two subornments to go on a mission for me," said Salem.

"Whatever you need we'll do it," said Cinder.

"Good, because I need you to attack your old home, so my power may grow from the chaos from it," said Salem, which made Cinder smile.

"Can we kill anyone we want?" asked Cinder.

"As long as you make sure that chaos spreads all over that country," said Salem as she left her.


	7. Chapter 7: A pitsop and Weiss

Two weeks after defeating the Nuckelavee, Ruby and the others arrived at a small port town at the farthest point in Vail.

"We can't thank you enough for just letting us take some of this Dust," said Ruby as she and Yang held some bags filled with the mineral in front of the counter of a shop.

"No thanks are needed, you've been helping village after village and need it, you even helped some of my family by doing so," said the owner.

"By the way, I think I might have something you'll like, Ms. Xiao Long," said the owner as he pulled a box out from under the counter.

"Are those boot blasters?" asked Yang as she looked at a pair of yellow boots that had built in blasters in the toes and hills. By this time Yang's latest Grimm arm had disintegrated.

"They are, and I'll be willing to calibrate them to match your Ember Celica," said the owner.

"How much would it cost?" asked Ruby.

"I'll be throwing it in for free along with them and the Dust," said the owner.

"At least let me pay for the shoes, I'd fill bad just taking all of this without paying you something," said Yang.

"Then how about 200 Lien?" asked the owner.

"I think that sounds good," said Yang. A few hours later, everyone had gathered at the beach where they had finished dividing the Dust between them.

"Alright, is everyone ready to head out?" asked Ruby.

"Yep," said the others.

"Then here we go," said Ruby as she placed her hand on Jaune's back while he used his Semblance. Meanwhile, Weiss was training in the garden outside her home, which had dead flowers thanks to the snow.

"Your control has become a lot better," said Whitley as Weiss stood in a glyph with three summoned Beowolfs.

"It takes a lot out of me though," said Weiss as everything vanished. Suddenly, a light filled the air as Ruby and the others fell from it.

"That hurt," said Nora.

"At least no one fell on you," said Ren who was under her.

"You all need to work on your landings," said Qrow who had stuck his own landing and was now sitting on the brick wall of one of the flower beds.

"Where did you all come from?" asked Weiss as she ran up to them.

"It's a long story," said Jaune who was lucky enough not to have anyone fall on him.

"Ruby!" said Yang as she sat next to her sister, who was not moving.

"What happened?" asked Qrow as they all ran over to check on her.

"I don't know, I just sat up and she was like this," said Yang who was terrified that something seriously went wrong in the landing for her sister.

"She must have used a lot more energy than we thought to get us here, meaning she's going to need time to recover," said Qrow who had found a pulse in her neck.

"You can use one of the spare rooms," said Weiss who was also worried for her.


	8. Chapter 8: The truth of Weiss's mom

As Ruby laid in a bed, still unconcise, the others filled Weiss in on everything that has happened to them in the recent months.

"I disappear for a few months and things change this much," said Weiss who was stunned by the news.

"We have been through a lot, but Ruby has never fainted from using her powers before," said Jaune.

"Guess it was too soon for her to teleport so many people at that distance," said William as he and Jasmin appeared.

"Whoa, who are they?" asked Weiss.

"William and Jasmin, they are the two Silver Eyes we told you about," said Nora.

"By the way, are you happy just being kept in this house, or do you wish to get back into the field?" asked Jasmin.

"I don't have a choice, my dad is a scary man when you cross him," said Weiss as she rubbed her right cheek while she looked away.

"You always have a choice," said a new female voice as another light emerged from Ruby's body.

"It can't be, mom?" asked Weiss as the light turned into an older version of her.

"It's good to see you again, sweetheart," said Weiss's mom with a smile.

"So, Weiss's mom was a Silver Eye," said Yang with a surprised expression as everyone looked at her.

"I was, and that's not the only thing your father did not tell you, Weiss," said her mom.

"He told me that you left us because you hated me," said Weiss with a sad expression.

"That's not true, I died shortly after you were born because of a complication during your birth," said her mom.

"What complication?" asked Weiss.

"You created a Glyph that drained some of my aura, which caused my death," said her mom.

"I killed you?" asked Weiss with a terrified expression.

"It wasn't your fault, you were only a baby, you couldn't control you Semblance back then, it's also why your summoning glyph is so much stronger than anyone else's in the family," said her mom.

"But now that you know, what are you going to do?" asked Jasmin.

"I'm going to change my life," said Weiss, which made her mom proud.

"Now that we have that out of the way, how about the three of us help Ruby?" asked William. The three former Silver Eyes then placed their hands over Ruby, causing a silver light to fall over her.

"Hm, what happened?" asked Ruby as she slowly sat up.

"You fainted from exhaustion, but now it's time that we all get out of here," said Weiss as she smiled at her.

"Before you go, there is something I must tell you, Weiss," said her mom as she motioned for Weiss to move away from the others.


	9. Chapter 9: A surprise for Weiss

After waking up, Ruby and the others made their way to a helipad on the roof, so they could escape.

"I think the coast is clear," said Jaune as he looked around from a corner. They then came out into the open.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Jacques as he and Winter came out of a plane while several Atlesian Knight-200s came up from snow piles.

"We're leaving in that plain, and you're not stopping us," said Weiss.

"So, you're going to leave me like your mother did," said Jacques.

"Stop lying, I know that mom died after I was born," said Weiss who was filled with hatred for her father.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jacques who was angered by this.

"I also know the dirty little secret of how our family has kept our Glyph Semblance, how do you think people will react if they find out?" asked Weiss.

"How did you learn that?" asked Jacques.

"That's my secret, now move out of our way," said Weiss.

"Why would I do that, I have enough fire power to kill you all," said Jacques as he turned to a robot, but realized that they were all frozen solid.

"Sorry, but I recently found myself with some excess power," said Ruby as her eyes glowed a bright baby blue instead of silver.

"Then I'll take things into my own hands," said Jacques as he went for a rapier on his side. However, before he could move, Winter had hit him in the back of the head with the base of her rapier's handle.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while," said Winter as she put cuffs on his writs behind his back.

"Winter?" asked Weiss with a stunned expression.

"You wouldn't believe how long I've been waiting to arrest him on the charges the Atlesian Military has, now he'll be going to prison for the next fifty years," said Winter.

"What about us?" asked Nora.

"You can take off whenever, and I also wish you luck out there," said Winter as she picked her father up and dragged him away. A few minutes later, Weiss and the others were flying away in the plain.

"Hey Weiss, what did you mom tell you back there?" asked Ruby.

"That's kind of rude, Ruby," said Yang.

"I don't mind; my mom told me that she and my dad are cousins, in fact my whole family was born from incest, and my brother is the child of my aunt and dad," said Weiss, surprising everyone. Meanwhile, the capital of Solitas was being attacked.

"I warned you that I would have my revenge," said Cinder as she left a burning room, where a picture of a young her hung on the wall.

"Are you sure it's alright to burn this entire city, seeing how it's now yours?" asked Mercury as he and Emerald followed her.

"My father told me that I can only be a queen of ashes, so I'm going to prove him right," said Cinder as they walked out onto a balcony and watched as the city burned and people screamed while running away.


	10. Chapter 10 Blake

"I can't get a fix on Blake's exact location, all that I know is that she's on Menagerie," said Jaune as he snapped out of the trance from his Semblance.

"It's probably because we're moving right now that you can't get a better location," said Ruby as she looked out a window.

"Hey Weiss, how long are you going to be in there?" asked Yang as she stood outside the bathroom.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be so long," said Weiss as she walked out.

"What did you do to your hair?!" asked Jaune as they all noticed that she had cut off her ponytail and trimmed it into a pixie cut.

"My dad was the one that told me that long hair looked good on me," said Weiss.

"Hey, I just found the best place to fish on Menagerie," said Nora as she looked at a tablet.

"We're not going there to fish," said Ren while he sat next to her.

"But Blake likes fish, what would be the odds that her home would be nearby?" asked Ruby.

"Good enough for us to check it out," said Jaune. Meanwhile, Blake was at a beach fishing.

"You still down here?" asked Sun as he walked up.

"Why don't you and Neptune go home, you've been following me since I left Vail," said Blake as she pulled her line in then stood up before picking up a bucket of fish in water. She also did not have the ribbon covering her ears.

"I have nothing better to do, and I want to know why you ran," said Sun.

"That's none of your business," said Blake as she walked passed him.

"It has to do with what happened to Yang's arm, right?" asked Sun without turning toward her.

"Just drop it, Sun," said Blake as she stopped walking.

"You know something about the guy who took it, don't you?" asked Sun, as he turned his head slightly to the right to look at her.

"Fine, I know who he is; in fact, he was the first guy I ever loved and is a member of White Fang," said Blake.

"So, you ran because you knew him?" asked Sun.

"I ran because I was too weak to protect her, and Adam will hurt everyone around me, so I came here since he used to be afraid of my father," said Blake as tears ran down her cheeks.

"My arm's not your fault, Blake," said Yang as she and the others came out of the nearby forest.

"I'm the one that rushed in like an idiot," said Yang.

"What are you all doing here?" asked Blake.

"Right now, three of us are surprised to see that you're a Fauns," said Jaune.

"But the main reason is to ask you to come back with us, we need your help now more than ever," said Ruby.

"Sorry, but all you're getting are funerals," said Adam as he came from the other side of the forest with three Beowolfs.


	11. Chapter 11 Worse than death

"How did you find me, Adam?" asked Blake as she backed away from him with a terrified expression.

"I figured you would run to daddy to save you, but I'm not afraid of him anymore, darling," said Adam with a smile.

"Don't you dare call her that!" said Yang as she ran to Blake's side.

"Do you want me to take that other arm like the first one?" asked Adam as he grabbed his sword.

"Sorry, but I've gotten over that missing arm," said Yang as Ruby zoomed past her, killing all three Beowolfs, and even returning with one's arm.

"Epically since I can get a new one whenever," said Yang as she fused the arm to her own.

"Now that's cool," said Sun who was now standing with them.

"Now then, let's see what you can do against all of us," said Ruby before charging at Adam.

"You're a fast one," said Adam as he caught Ruby's Crescent Rose with the back side of his sword.

"I'm not the only one you need to worry about," said Ruby as Ren and Nora got on each side.

"Smart play, to bad it's not going to work," said Adam before kicking Ruby in the gut, sending her flying.

"Moonslice," said Adam as he spun around, sending a blast wave form his sword.

"Whoa!" said Nora as a blockade of ice appeared before her and Ren which blocked the blast wave from hitting them, but cut down the entire forest behind him.

"Didn't forget about me, did you?" asked Weiss as she held Myrtenaster to the ground.

"Nice trick," said Adam.

"Blake, we need your help to beat him," said Yang.

"I don't know how to beat him, I never even saw him get tired when we were partners," said Blake.

"The Blake that I know would notice the slightest detail, so stop being afraid of him and believe that we can beat him," said Yang.

"Take this!" said Jaune as he tried hitting Adam.

"Nice try," said Adam as he dodged.

"Wait, he once told me that he can't take his mask off since it's where his Faunist feature is," said Blake.

"Then he could have a weak spot there; Weiss, use your Summoning Glyph!" said Yang.

"Two can play that game now," said Ruby as a Glyph formed under her and Weiss at the same time.

"Ruby can use Glyphs?!" asked Blake with a stunned expression.

"There's a lot you need to get caught up on," said Weiss as the two summoned creatures that attacked Adam.

"Do you think this is good enough to beat me?" asked Adam as he took out one after the other.

"They were only a distraction," said Yang as she came flying in. Thanks to a summoned Beringel that had grabbed him, Yang was able to hit Adam right in the face, breaking the mask off.

"No!" said Adam as the pieces from the mask hit the ground, revealing that he had six eyes.

"You're a spider Faunas?!" asked Blake.

"I'm the last spider Faunas thanks to the humans who killed my entire clan, but I will have my justice," said Adam.

"Your kind of justice is over, Adam," said Blake as she held Gambol Shroud.

"Now darling, we both know that you don't have it in you to kill me," said Adam with wicked expression.

"You're right, but you're going to wish I had killed you," said Blake before using her blade to cut off both of Adams arms and legs.

"You little!" said Adam before Ruby teleported him away.

"Wander if a boat will find him before the sharks do," said Ruby as she looked at the sea.

"I'm sorry that I ran, I just felt that what happened to Yang was my fault," said Blake.

"Like I said, I got over it," said Yang. Ruby then fell to her knees while shivering and holding her chest with both hands.

"She's freezing," said Sun as he checked on her.

"My house is not far from here," said Blake.


	12. Chapter 12: A frozen Maiden

"Mom, dad, we need help!" said Blake as she and the others came running up to a beach house tucked in the middle of some trees.

"What's going on?" asked Ghira as he and Kali ran out of their house.

"She's getting to cold to touch," said Weiss as she and Yang let go of Ruby, who was covered in frost and icicles.

"What happened to her?" asked Kali. Before anyone could say a word, Ruby's aura started to pour from her, becoming a solid block of ice that incased her.

"Ruby," said Yang with a worried yet terrified expression. William and Jasmin then came out of the ice.

"Dang, that's a lot colder than when it happened to her mom," said Jasmin as she and William shivered.

"What do you mean that this happened to Summer?" asked Yang.

"And what is this?" asked Jaune.

"This happens to all Winter Maidens, their aura freezes them when their full power is about to be released," said William.

"How long will she be in there?" asked Qrow.

"Summer took two days, but Ruby's strength is far past hers, we were barely able to get out of that ice," said Jasmin.

"Which means we have no clue, it could take her a few hours or months with how strong she is," said William.

"Sorry, but what are they?" asked Blake as her ears stood straight up from being surprised by them.

"We'll have to tell you later," said Yang as they heard screams from the nearby village. A few minutes later, they were running into the village as people ran away.

"That thing is bigger than the Dragon!" said Jaune as they watched a giant octopus Grimm attack the village.

"That's because it's one of the three kings; the Dragon, Kraken, and Cherufe," said William.

"This thing's on the same level as the Dragon?!" asked all the teens at the same time.


	13. Chapter 13: Crushing a heart

After finding out what they were facing, Jaune and the others had split up to help the villagers.

"You can take shelter this way," said Ghira as he and his wife motioned for the people to run to their house.

"Dang, we take down one Grimm and five more take its place," said Blake as she blasted some Seer.

"As long as the King is here, there will be no end to them," said William as some Grimms passed through him. Back at the Belladonna house, a slight glow was coming from Ruby's chest as storm clouds rolled in.

"I think I have an idea," said Nora as she heard thunder in the distance.

"Nora, don't!" said Ren as he watched her blast herself toward the Kraken, landing on its head.

"I hope this works," said Nora as she used Magnhild to draw in some lightning, hitting both her and the Kraken as she held the hammer to its head.

"That lighting isn't even affecting it," said Yang as the Grimm continued to move without any sign of being in pain.

"Not good," said Nora as a tentacle came at her.

"No!" said Ren as he watched Nora fall. However, something had zoomed across the water and caught her before she could hit it.

"I'm frozen for just a few minutes and this is what I find when I thaw out," said Ruby as she appeared on the beach with Nora while rose petals fell around them.

"She already thawed out?" asked Jasmin and William with stunned expressions.

"Ruby, are you two alright?" asked Jaune as he ran up with the others.

"Nora will be a little sore from the hit, but I'm alright," said Ruby as her eyes glowed like those of a sapphire held to the sun. Three walls of ice then shot out of the ocean, stopping the Kraken from moving.

"As for you, it's time to go," said Ruby before firing Crescent Rose, hitting the Kraken in the head. Meanwhile, at Salem's hideout, she had just let out a painfilled scream while dropping a wine glass.

"Salem, what happened?" asked Cinder as she checked on her as she held her chest while breathing heavily.

"Ruby, she just killed the Kraken, and one of my three hearts with it," said Salem, surprising the others as they sat around the table.


	14. Chapter 14: An old hideout

"Ruby, you were able to take that thing down with one shot," said Jaune with a stunned expression.

"I wasn't just frozen, I was learning from someone the entire time," said Ruby as a new light left her.

"Summer?" asked Yang with a stunned expression as the light transformed into Ruby's mom.

"Good to see you, Yang," said Summer with a kind smile.

"I also learnt a few other things from her, including a place we have to go to next," said Ruby.

"Then let's go," said Blake.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" asked Weiss.

"I'm done running, but I do want to know what happened to all of you, especially to make you cut your hair," said Blake as she looked at Weiss.

"You can count us in too," said Sun as he stood with Neptune.

"If no one is going to object, then we need to go now," said Ruby before teleporting them all to a mountain.

"Where are we?" asked Ren.

"The Nastro Mountains in Mistral," said Ruby as she walked up to a boulder. Suddenly, the boulder moved as her hands glowed silver.

"Welcome to one of the Silver Eye Hideouts," said Summer as they entered a cave full of computers and a few doors.

"This place sure has changed since I used it," said Jasmine.

"Hey guys, look at this," said Jaune as he looked at a wall covered in thousands of crests.

"Those are our crests," said Blake as she noticed the crests of everyone but Sun and Neptune on the wall.

"Pyrrha's is even up there," said Jaune.

"That's because someone in all your families were once a Silver Eye, that wall changes the crest of past members to those of family members that enter here," said Summer.

"Really?" asked Nora.

"Really, their weapons are even hidden here in these caves, and we're going to need their power," said Ruby.

"To bad that Pyrrha never got the chance to come here," said Jaune.

"Um, about that; while I was frozen I learnt that she's still alive," said Ruby.

"What?!" asked everyone with stunned expressions.

"She used her Semblance to send herself flying off the tower as Cinder used hers, what I saw was an after image from the two colliding," said Ruby.

"Then we need to find her," said Jaune.

"We will once we find the weapons, we really need them now that this fight is going to be getting even tougher," said Ruby.

"And how do we do that?" asked Yang.

"Find the door with your crest," said Ruby as she opened a door to several hallways that went deep into the mountain.


	15. Chapter 15: New weapons

A few minutes after starting the search, everyone but Jaune and Ruby had returned to the entrance.

"This super magazine is great," said Yang who had a large bullet container strapped to her back that had magazines running down into her boots and gauntlets.

"I'm worried though, Ruby and Jaune haven't returned yet," said Blake who had gloves with razor sharp claws made from dust. Meanwhile, Ruby had found her room in the maze of hallways.

"I thought it would be you, Double Rose," said Ruby as she looked at a white scythe with a red blade on both ends.

"I was wandering why they were never able to recover you with mom's body," said Ruby as she put the scythe on her back. As she was leaving, Jaune was still looking around.

"Already got my weapon, now I just have to find Pyrrha's," said Jaune as he made a right, finding a door with her crest.

"I'll make sure to get you to her," said Jaune before entering the room. Later, he was the last to come out.

"Took you long enough," said Weiss who had a second rapier on her side. Unlike her normal one, this one loaded dust through the handle in small cartridges.

"I had a tough time finding Pyrrha's weapon," said Jaune as he showed them a folded spear-gun that could separate into multiple spears of smaller sizes.

"It's getting dark out," said Nora as she looked at a computer which had cameras pulled up. Her new weapon was a belt that could draw in electricity.

"We should stay here for the night then," said Ruby.

"These floors do look comfortable," said Sun as he sat down.

"There are bedrooms through this door," said William as he opened a second door that led into one long hallway with several doors.

"Where do those stairs go?" asked Jaune as he looked at a staircase to the left of this door.

"Go down and you'll reach the training room, up one floor is the kitchen, and the third floor is the dust vault," said Summer.

"Well I'm going down to practice with this armor," said Ren who was wearing green and black forearm and shin armor plates that had blades on them.

"I'll come with you, Dark Moon defiantly is not a normal sword like I'm used to," said Jaune as he held a sword with a pitch-black blade with a dust loader built into the guard.

"Well I'm going to make some food," said Yang.

"Good idea," said Ruby as her stomach growled, making everyone else laugh


	16. Chapter 16: Old friends

The next morning, as everyone was waking up, something was happening at an Atlesian Military lab.

"Stop her!" said two soldiers before some swords stuck them to a wall in a way not to hurt them.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked General Ironwood as he stood in front of a giant metal door.

"I'm going to find Ruby," said a female voice before the door was blown away.

"Good thing I'm just a hologram," said General Ironwood as he watched something fly away. Back at the hideout, everyone was eating breakfast.

"Alright, before we leave, I went ahead and got enough Dust for all of us," said Ruby as she pointed to a big bag in a corner.

"We'll have to split those up later," said Yang.

"But these are the real treasures," said Ruby as she opened a smaller bag on the table, which got everyone's attention.

"Is that Gold Dust?!" asked Weiss as they looked at several vials of the mineral.

"Mom told me that it appears in the Silver Eye Hideouts only, and actually grows here, you should have seen some of the crystals I found in that room," said Ruby. An alarm then went off.

"Someone's trying to break in," said Jaune. They then ran down stairs, but found no one outside.

"Where could they have gone?" asked Sun as they looked at cuts on the boulder.

"Over here," said the voice from earlier as a snowball hit Ruby.

"Wait, we know that voice," said Nora.

"Penny?!" asked Ruby as her robot friend came out from behind a tree with another snowball in her hand.

"Surprise," said Penny as she dropped the snowball.

"How are you alive?" asked Ruby with a stunned expression.

"General Ironwood took my CPU from my old body and put it into this new one, which is made of nanobots," said Penny.

"Nanobots?" asked Jaune.

"It would take too long to explain, but I'm here to help you," said Penny as she went to take a step toward them.

"Wait, how do we know that you're not Neo, the girl that creates illusions?" asked Yang.

"How can anyone prove or disprove that?" asked Penny as she tilted her head in confusion.

"Valid point," said Yang.

"Let's forget this and get to Pyrrha, we can find out if it's her or not later," said Ruby.

"I heard that Pyrrha was dead," said Penny with a confused expression.

"We'll have to explain later," said Jaune before he used his Semblance. Ruby then teleported them to a forest outside a small village.

"She should be somewhere around here," said Jaune as they looked around, but found no sign of a living person.

"Who is there?!" asked a voice from a building in the middle of the village.

"Is that you, Pyrrha?" asked Jaune as he and the others watched the building.

"How did you all find me?" asked Pyrrha as she walked out with burns covering the entire right side of her face. Her hair was also buzz cut and dyed a pinkish purple.


	17. Chapter 17: The last Maidens

After realizing that it was her friends that were outside, Pyrrha invited them into the building.

"How did you all know where to find me?" asked Pyrrha as they stood in a large living room.

"It's a long story, but I found this for you," said Jaune as he handed here the spear-gun.

"This is my great-grandfather's Spear Blaster," said Pyrrha as she looked the weapon over.

"Like Jaune said, it's a long story," said Blake.

"By the way, I can't believe you have been a Fauns this whole time," said Pyrrha as she looked at Blake.

"Let's forget the whole Fauns thing this time and go back to finding things, because I know you found the Spring and Summer Maidens," said Ruby as she stood next to a staircase.

"How did you know?" asked Pyrrha.

"Because I'm the Winter Maiden," said Ruby as her eyes started to glow. Two girls then came running down the stairs from a secret room at the top.

"Is that true?" asked the tallest of the two who was a young black girl with blond hair and green eyes.

"I'm also a Silver Eye," said Ruby as she smiled at the two.

"I feel like I'm missing something," said Penny.

"Just chuck it up to things to explain at a later date," said Nora.

"By the way, Penny, I'm glad to see that you could get a new body, and I'm sorry about the old one," said Pyrrha.

"It's ok, and I like this new body anyway, I was even able to obtain a Semblance from it," said Penny.

"But you need to have an aura to have a Semblance, and you're a robot which doesn't have an aura," said Weiss.

"I don't know how, but my nanobots were fused with human DNA which gave me an aura, and the Semblance I got from that lets me heal people, I might even be able to heal the burns on your face," said Penny as she looked at Pyrrha.

"I can wait to do that some other time, right now I'm more focused on taking Cinder and who ever she works with down," said Pyrrha.

"Well you can fight one of her fellow henchmen and some Grimms, seeing how we're surrounded," said Ruby as her eyes glowed silver.


	18. Chapter 18: A scorpian's sting

"I know you're in there, now come out or I'll kill all of you in there," said Tyrian as he stood outside.

"I know him, he's the new leader of White Fang, the one who took it from my father," said Blake with an angered expression as she looked through a hole in the wall.

"Wait, your father?" asked Jaune.

"Talk about that later, right now we have to escape," said Weiss.

"And how exactly do you plan on getting out of here when we're surrounded by Grimms?" asked Qrow.

"We need a distraction," said Ruby as she looked at the floor. A few minutes later, Yang, Blake, Qrow, and Penny had escaped into the forest.

"Cutting a hole in the floor was a good idea," said Yang.

"Now let's start our job," said Blake before they started shooting at the Grimms from the bushes.

"They're in the forest, after them!" said Tyrian.

"Oh, and nice try!" said Tyrian before slamming his tail down on the building destroying it to the floor and causing him to land on some of the ruble. This revealed that Ruby and the others were waiting underneath it.

"Speak for yourself," said Ruby before she shot him with one end of her new weapon, sending Tyrian flying.

"Run!' said Pyrrha as she, Jaune, Nora, and Ren took off with the two Maidens.

"You three are fools to face me," said Tyrian as he readied to strike with his tail.

"Sorry, but I'm the one you're going to be facing, they're just here to watch," said Ruby as she held the scythe across her shoulders. Meanwhile, Yang and the others had finished off the Grimms in the forest.

"I hope the rest of the plan is going well," said Blake.

"I'd say it is," said Pyrrha as she ran up with her group.

"But did you plan for me being here?" asked Cinder as she came out from behind a tree by herself.

"We have her, you go help Ruby and the other two, Qrow," said Yang.

"Right," said Qrow before transforming and flying away.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" asked Cinder as she started floating in air while using the Fall Maiden's power.

"We'll see," said Yang before using her blasters.

"That's not enough," said Cinder as she created a shield of wind.

"Fooled you!" said Blake as she came through the back by using her claws to cut through the barrier.

"What?!" asked Cinder as she turned in time to only have scratches on her right arm. She then flew higher into the sky to escape.

"Those claws are made from Black Dust, aren't they?" asked Cinder as she used the Dust in her dress to cauterize her cuts.

"That's right, and I can cut through anything with them," said Blake.

"But she's not the only one with a new weapon," said Jaune as he came out of nowhere behind Cinder. He then struck her with his Dark Moon, sending Cinder crashing into the ground.

"How did you do that?" asked Pyrrha as Jaune appeared next to her form the shadow of a tree.

"Dark Moon was created from a meteor that came from the moon when it blew apart, and the metal that it was made from absorbed the Semblance of its first owner, which now allows the new owners to use Shadow Walk," said Jaune.

"That's it, I've had enough of you!" said Cinder as she stood up, lightning shooting everywhere as she did. One bolt even hit the two Maidens.

"No!" said Pyrrha before shooting Cinder in the heart, stopping the attack from her.


	19. Chapter 19: Transferred powers and a win

"How ironic that the girl you thought you killed just killed you," said Yang as she walked up to Cinder who was now laying on the ground.

"I'm not dead yet," said Cinder as she tried to move.

"I can change that," said Yang before delivering a point-blank shot to Cinder's heart. Meanwhile, Weiss and Blake were checking on the two Maidens.

"So, this is how are lives end," said the taller girl.

"Don't talk like that, we can get Penny to help," said Blake as she knelt by her side.

"No, it's too late for us," said the other girl who Weiss was kneeling next to. Three lights then shot out from Cinder and the other two.

"What is that?" asked Tyrian as he and Ruby saw the lights.

"I'd say Cinder and the other Maidens just died," said Ruby who was sad about the two she just met, but happy for Cinder's death.

"We were close to having all of you!" said Tyrian as he went to attack, but was stopped by a blast from Qrow.

"Hands off my niece," said Qrow as he stood with Sun and Neptune.

"Now then, I think it's time to put this new Dust to use," said Ruby as she inserted two vials of Gold Dust into Double Rose.

"What are you going to do with that?" asked Tyrian as Ruby spun the scythe above her head.

"This!" said Ruby before throwing the scythe at him.

"Is that your last move?!" asked Tyrian as he ducked to dodge Double Rose.

"No, it's not," said Ruby as the scythe turned in midair.

"What?!" asked Tyrian as he turned in time to see it before being cut in half.

"How did you pull that one off," asked Sun with a surprised expression as he watched Ruby catch the scythe.

"When I blasted him earlier, some of his blood fell onto the blade pointed at him, mix that with some Gold Dust and my aura it made his own aura a locked target," said Ruby as she now used the scythe to help support herself.

"We're going to need a place for you to rest," said Qrow as he helped her.

"There is a hideout nearby that we can go to," said Ruby.


	20. Chapter 20: Leveling up a Semblance

A few days after defeating Cinder and Tyrian, Jaune was trying to locate the Cherufe with his Semblance.

"I can't find it anywhere," said Jaune as he looked away from the pendant.

"Something must be interfering with your Semblance," said Pyrrha.

"More like his Semblance is not at the level it needs to be," said Ruby as she walked in with an eyepatch over her right eye.

"Are you sure that you should be up and moving, Ruby?" asked Yang.

"I'm fine, I just have to rest this eye when I'm not fighting," said Ruby as she flipped the eyepatch up, revealing an ice blue color to her eye instead of the normal silver.

"Still can't believe both your Silver Eye and Winter Maiden powers have merged like this, who knows what could happen to them now," said Summer as her daughter put the eyepatch back down on her eye.

"Wait, you were saying something a minute ago about my Semblance not being at the needed level," said Jaune.

"All Semblances have evolutions that increase their powers, you can't find the Cherufe because it's power is too far from your own," said William.

"Is there a way to power them up?" asked Nora.

"Each Semblance is so different that it's impossible to know how to increase its power," said Weiss's mom.

"Well, there is one way," said Jasmin.

"No, we can't let them try the ritual," said Summer.

"What ritual?" asked Ruby.

"With all four Maidens together, you can boost the power of a person's Semblance by forming a square around them and releasing your auras," said Jasmin.

"But the last Maidens to try it died," said William.

"How many people did they use in the ritual?" asked Ruby who was coming up with a plan.

"One, the group before them used two and everything was alright," said Jasmin.

"An even number of people in the one that worked, and you never put that together?" asked Ruby.

"You think it only works on groups of even numbers?" asked Pyrrha.

"At least up to four at a time since that's how many Maidens there are," said Ruby.

"Even if you are right, there's still too big of a risk," said Summer.

"One we have to take," said Yang.

"Only thing I have to ask is who's going to join me?" asked Jaune.

"We are," said Pyrrha as she stood with the rest of his team.

"Then let's get started," said Blake as she and her team members made a rectangle around Jaune's team.

"I hope this works," said Weiss's mom as the auras of Ruby and the others flared up. After a minute, all their auras dived down.

"Whoa, I can defiantly feel a difference," said Jaune.

"When can we try?" asked Sun while standing next to Neptune, Qrow, and Penny.

"Tomorrow at the latest," said Blake as she and the other three sat down from exhaustion.


	21. Chapter 21: The second king

Three days after raising everyone's Semblances, the group was at an active volcano in Vacuo.

"Watch out!" said Ruby as she and Weiss dodged some lava.

"This thing really is a king!" said Jaune as he came out from a shadow to attack a large Grimm made of rock and lava before he vanished through the same shadow.

"The Cherufe is also ice proof thanks to the lava in it," said Yang.

"No, it's only ice resistant, there has to be a temperature that will work, I just haven't found it yet," said Weiss.

"Then let's go with plan B3Z," said Ruby as she stood on the other side of the Cherufe.

"You got it," said Weiss. A glyph then appeared above and below the Cherufe.

"Here we go!" said Yang before she, Ren, and Nora shot through the top glyph. This caused the entire Cherufe to be ingulfed in a thin lair of ice.

"Now!" said Weiss as she used her rapiers to send a second blast of ice through the bottom glyph, doubling the lair of ice.

"Looks like that did the job," said Nora as the lava stopped glowing in the Cherufe and the volcano cooled down.

"Would you mind, Nora?" asked Ruby.

"Of course not," said Nora before hitting the ice with Magnhild, shattering it to pieces. Meanwhile, Salem was filling the damage from losing another heart.

"They actually killed the Cherufe?!" asked Hazel.

"Now there is only the Dragon left," said Salem while trying to calm herself from the pain in her chest.

"Then it's time we attacked Vail, and set it free," said Roman as he walked in.

"How do we do that, most of White Fang left us after Tyrian's death," said Dr. Arthur.

"I was able to stop some from leaving, plus we have all the dust and Paladins that I stole," said Roman.

"I knew there was a reason I had that Griffon save you instead of having you for a snack," said Salem with an evil laugh.


	22. Chapter 22: The finally begins

The next day, Ruby had teleported everyone to Vale, where the town was still being repaired after the damages from the attack all those months ago.

"Whoa, this place is looking great," said Blake as they looked at all the repaired buildings.

"What are you all doing here?" asked Goodwitch as she walked up with Teams CRDL and CFVY.

"It's a long story," said Ruby.

"Wait, is that you, Pyrrha?" asked Cardin as he noticed her in the large group.

"It's a long story," said Ruby. They then noticed a Beowolf that was on top one of the buildings.

"I got it," said Yang as he kicked her right leg at it, using the boot blaster to take its head off.

"And I got its arm," said Blake as she used Gambol Shroud to recover the limb for Yang.

"Thanks," said Yang while fusing the arm to her own.

"How did you; and Blake, you were a Fauns this whole time?" asked Cardin as he noticed her ears.

"What Ruby said," said the two.

"Heads up, we have a big problem coming," said Ruby as she took the eyepatch off. Five airships then came into view.

"They have White Fang's crest!" said Blake. Five Paladins then jumped from each ship along with dozens of White Fang members.

"It's not just White Fang, Salem is with them," said Ruby while watching the lead ship fly ahead of them.

"Do you have a plan, Ruby?" asked Jaune.

"Yeah, take Sun and Neptune with your team and help the citizens, Qrow and Penny come with us," said Ruby.

"We're going to need one more person," said Yang as she noticed a raven standing nearby.

"I thought you would need me sooner or later," said Raven as the bird turned into her.

"Let's get to work people," said Ruby before teleporting her team away.

"What happened to all of you while you were gone?" asked Goodwitch who, along with the other two teams, was staring at them with a surprised expression.

"A lot," said Jaune before using the shadows to sneak up on a Palladian. Meanwhile, Ruby's group had arrived at the academy after the ship.

"Look who's late for the party," said Roman as he stood with Dr. Arthur, Hazel, Mercury, and Emerald.


	23. Chapter 23: Confrontation

"Ruby, you go on ahead, we got them," said Weiss.

"If you say so," said Ruby before zooming away toward the tower with the Dragon at the top.

"Do you really think that little girl can stop Salem alone?" asked Dr. Arthur.

"Ruby's anything but alone," said Yang. As this was happening, Ruby had made it to the top of the building.

"We finally meet, Ruby Rose," said Salem as she looked at the Dragon.

"We do, but what should I call you, Salem or would Eve be better for you?" asked Ruby.

"How do you know my original name?" asked Salem as she turned toward Ruby with an expression filled of hate.

"I met the auras of the first Silver Eyes recently, they told me how you and Adam created we humans and the Faunus," said Ruby.

"And then the humans he made enslaved my Faunus, and he did not want to help them, saying gods shouldn't middle in the affairs of mortals," said Salem.

"Thus, Salem and the Grimms were born, but your brother created something else," said Ruby.

"As she fell into darkness, I stayed with the light and created the huntsmen and women, as well as the Maidens and Silver Eyes," said Ozpin as he walked in.

"Over ten-thousand years and I still can't kill you," said Salem who was more angered by seeing him.

"That's because you're the one that's going to die," said Ruby as she held her scythe.

"Even if you kill me, there will always be darkness for Grimm's to be born," said Salem.

"And there will always be light to encourage those who will fight that darkness," said Ruby before running at Salem, who blocked a downward blow of Double Rose with a sward made of a black stone.

"You're stronger than I thought," said Salem.

"It's because I know that all my friends and the people of this world are waiting for me took kick your butt!" said Ruby as a spiral of blue and silver aura erupted from her body.


	24. Chapter 24: The end and beginning

As the two auras shot into the sky, all the fighting had stopped down below.

"That power," said Roman.

"It's from Ruby," said Yang as she knocked him out with a blow to both sides of his head. Meanwhile, Ruby and Salem were still struggling in the light.

"I don't get it, how are you this strong, you're just a stupid human," said Salem as she struggled to hold Ruby back.

"Like I told you, my friends are waiting for me, so I'm going to cut right through you," said Ruby as Salem's sword broke. The force of the blow also sent her flying backwards into the frozen Dragon.

"I can't believe a pathetic human could defeat me, one of the gods that created this world," said Salem as she and the Dragon disintegrated.

"Whoa, I thought it would take more than that to beat her," said Ruby who was not exhausted in the least.

"It's because you surpassed being just a human and are now a god," said Ozpin.

"Now what's that look for?" asked Ozpin as he noticed a worried expression on Ruby's face.

"The powers of a Silver Eye and Maiden are dangerous enough, but the powers of a God could change anyone, even me," said Ruby.

"You can always give it up, but it would have to be something or someone strong enough to hold it," said Ozpin.

"Or something big enough," said Ruby before transferring the new power to the moon, fixing the damage to it.

"Saw her giving the power up coming, but what is going to happen during the next story?" asked Ozpin as he walked away smiling.


	25. Epilogue

Many years after saving Remnant, a lot has changed with not just the world, but with Ruby and the others as well.

"It's good to see you all again," said Ruby as she and all her friends gathered at her new home in the forest outside of Vale. She was also still wearing the eyepatch over her blue eye.

"We were surprised that you're finally getting married," said Blake as she stood with Sun.

"It did just become legal for androids to marry humans," said Penny as she held Ruby's hand which had a diamond ring.

"By the way, where is my niece?" asked Yang as she looked around. Something then fell from a tree a few feet away.

"Platinum, are you alright?!" asked Ruby as she ran to a ten-year-old version of herself, who had one silver and one green eye.

"I was built with enough durability that a bomb can't kill me, mom," said Platinum as she stood up.

"Wait, did you say that you were built?" asked Blake and Sun's son, Moon. He had both white cat ears and monkey tail.

"Yeah, I was made by the Atlesian Military using nanobots that were fused with mom Ruby's DNA," said Platinum.

"That's interesting," said Weiss and Neptune's daughter, Sapphire. She had darker blue hair than her father, and black framed glasses.

"I have a pretty cool cousin," said Yang's daughter, Topaz who had red and yellow striped hair.

"Hey, I was going to go fishing tomorrow, but would you like to go fishing with me right now?" asked Platinum.

"What kind of fish can we catch?" asked Nora and Ren's daughter, Volt. Blake and her daughter were also drooling over the thought of fresh fish.

"Do you even have enough rods for all of us?" asked Volt's twin brother, Terra.

"I can make them," said Platinum as some of the nanobots in her right arm created enough rods for all the kids.

"Now that's cool," said Jaune and Pyrrha's son, Silver.

The End.


End file.
